


Suits You

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Clothing Kink (sorta), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Shane loves it when Jeff falls asleep wearing his Normal Boots jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more of Jeff and Shane.

Shane loves it when Jeff falls asleep in his bed. He loves it even more when Jeff falls asleep while wearing nothing but Shane’s Normal Boots jacket and underwear. So much so, that he often rolls out of bed earlier just so he can grab his sketchbook to scribble down a quick drawing before his lover woke up. He always gets embarrassed whenever Jeff wakes up prematurely and catches him staring like a hunched over creeper.

This morning was no different. Shane woke up from the sun filtering in through the curtains, snuggled up against Jeff’s back because, let's be honest, Shane is always going to be the big spoon. He nuzzles further into Jeff's warm body, breathing in the scent of his cologne, because of his jacket, mixed with a scent that was purely Jeff. He curls his arm further around his lover’s waist, feeling the soft material of his Normal Boots jacket as he did, and cuddles him for a few minutes before he finally decides to quietly crawl out of bed.

He pads over towards his desk and pulls open the drawer slowly, being mindful of the creaking noise it occasionally makes, and retrieves his sketchbook. Shane pulls up a chair so that it’s slightly at an angle and takes a seat. He sits in his desk chair, leg crossed over the other, in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and socks. Shane leafs through his many artistic creations, eyeing them passingly until he finds a blank page. Dusting off the fresh page as a precaution, Shane situates himself in a comfortable position before his first stroke graces the blank template.

The soft sounds of pencil marking paper gradually pads out the silence in the room, prompting Jeff to unconsciously make a tiny noise deep in his throat. Shane glances at Jeff’s angelic, resting face and smiles briefly at the little quirks he’s come to love about Jeff. It was made all the more adorable since Jeff was currently bundled up in the rivaling club’s jacket that was a size too big for him and smelt of some posh European cologne.

This cycle continues over the course of thirty minutes to an hour before Shane hears Jeff breathe in deeply and let out a sigh. He looks up from his half finished drawing to see Jeff stretching against the mattress languidly like a cat, letting the jacket fall slightly open, before curling back in on himself. Shane traces every movement of Jeff’s body, raking his eyes along the flat expanse of Jeff’s torso to the way he burrows further into the remnants of Shane’s presence.

A few seconds later and Jeff’s eyes are slowly peering open as he’s greeted with the soft early morning sun and the sight of a mostly naked Shane watching him from a reasonable distance. It takes a moment for Jeff to register that Shane has his sketchbook out again and is idly scribbling away. Their gazes meet briefly, though Jeff’s vision is somewhat bleary, before Shane looks down at his book in embarrassment for getting caught red handed, once again. It didn’t happen all that frequently, but man did it make him blush.

He didn’t want Jeff thinking he was a weirdo. That’s why he did these things while Jeff was asleep in the first place. So he could creep in peace without being persecuted. Jeff shifts around on the bed restlessly and sits up slightly so that he has one elbow propping him up. There’s a smirk playing about his lips, all sleepy and lopsided, and Shane allows himself to return a small smile of his own. His cheeks are burning and he’s sure Jeff is grinning at how pink he must be right now.

“Were you drawing me again?” Jeff asks curiously, running a hand through his bed head.

“No,” Shane defends, pulling his sketchbook to his chest protectively. “Just getting some work done.”

“You can just ask me, you know,” Jeff notifies, sitting up fully now. “You don’t have to wait until I'm sleeping.”

The Normal Boots jacket was loose on his shoulders, but despite it being one size too big the sleeves still fit Jeff rather well. He had the cuffs of the sleeves pulled down over his knuckles, as if he was trying to keep his hands warm, and it was just about the most adorable thing Shane had ever seen. Jeff still half asleep with nothing but Shane’s jacket draped over him to cover him up.

“I like drawing you like this. You look rather peaceful when you’re unconscious,” Shane admits with a hint of humor, looking all sorts of bashful when Jeff slowly crawled towards the foot of the bed to get closer to him. “Especially when you’re wearing my jacket.”

“You don’t mind?” Jeff inquires and it’s his turn to feel embarrassed. He was never sure if Shane liked him wearing his jacket or not. Shane could be protective of stuff like that on occasion.

“Well, maybe it’s a bit big,” Shane points out realistically. He stands up from his chair, setting his sketchbook on the seat and walks back over to where Jeff is sitting. He cups the side of Jeff’s face and kisses him tenderly. “But I think it suits you.”

“Is that an invitation to join Normal Boots?” Jeff teases, rubbing his nose against Shane’s playfully.

“Let’s not get too hasty now,” Shane deadpans, but there’s an amused little smirk on his face. “Still got a reputation to uphold.”

“Whatever! I don’t wanna join your dumb club anyway,” Jeff claims resolutely.

Jeff uses that _tone_ that is part sarcasm and part childhood petulance that has, much like PBG in a way, slowly rubbed off on him. There were times when Jeff could act childish to the point where he threw a tantrum, but he was serious enough to not let it shape him into his somewhat ditzy friend PBG. It also helped that Jeff wasn’t as _gullible_ as his spastic friend. Shane figures, either way, that it wouldn’t matter. He would still come to love who Jeff is.

“I still get to wear your jacket though, right?” Jeff reiterates after a brief moment.

Shane rolls his eyes.

“Of course,” Shane replies, though the answer should be obvious. “Come here.”

Shane urges Jeff to lay back down against the mattress and pulls his boyfriend into a warm embrace. Jeff has his back to Shane’s chest, nestled into him much like how Shane woke up initially, and sighs into the contact. Shane rests his chin on one of Jeff’s shoulders and nuzzles the side of his neck before peppering a few light kisses along soft skin. Jeff reaches down to hold the hand Shane currently has on his chest and shifts until he was comfortable.

“Isn’t cuddling with me in the morning better than drawing me drooling all over myself?” Jeff suggests, loving the feeling of having Shane bundled up all around him.

“At least a drawing can’t talk back to you,” Shane jokes, chuckling deeply into Jeff’s ear.

“Well, you can’t draw this can you?” Jeff states rhetorically, bringing Shane’s hand up to his beating heart. “You can’t capture what you’re feeling in this moment right now in a drawing.”

Shane huffs in exasperation. _Damn him for being right_.

“It’s too early to be all existential. Go back to sleep,” Shane dismisses, pretending to sound groggy.

“Whatever,” Jeff sighs overdramatically, dropping the conversation because he was just too exhausted to call Shane out on his bullshit. “And don’t wait for me to fall asleep just so you can get up and draw again.”

Shane gives him his signature little chuckle and holds onto his boyfriend a little more tightly as if to show Jeff that he isn’t going anywhere. He can feel Jeff slowly melt into the bear hug like grip and relaxes slightly. Jeff turns his face into the collar of Shane’s jacket and inhales deeply. There’s a content smile on Jeff’s face that Shane can’t see, but he knows Jeff well enough by now to tell anyway. Shane smiles and lets out a small amused huff through his nose.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” Shane murmurs, pressing a kiss into Jeff’s messy hair.


End file.
